


Painted Portraits

by awildesunflower



Series: monchevy drabbles [3]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, monchevlotte, monchevy - Freeform, the best thruple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildesunflower/pseuds/awildesunflower
Summary: Chevalier helps Philippe get ready for a ball and Liselotte is impatient





	Painted Portraits

“Pout your lips,” the Chevalier hummed as he studiously focused on applying the red pigment to Philippe’s lips. 

Philippe listened and looked up at him. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked smacking his lips together. “Louis is going to scold me.”

“Who cares?” the Chevalier scoffed. “You will look absolutely gorgeous and everyone in court would die to have you. But you are all mine, mignonette.” He smiled as he drew the mole on Philippe’s cheek. The Chevalier moved to sit behind him and began to pin his lover’s hair up. He kissed down his porcelain neck inhaling the scent rose hips. 

“You just got me fixed up,” Philippe muttered in a weak attempt to protest. He leaned his head back against the Chevalier’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

Chevalier kissed down to his bare shoulder. “But I didn’t get you dressed yet,” he smirked as he nipped at his skin. “It will relax you.” He pulled Philippe in his lap and slid his hands under his gown. He let his hands roam across his taut frame as he felt his lover ease against him. 

Philippe bit his lip and rolled his hips back. “We’re going to be late, Lorraine,” he moaned softly and reached his hand back to thread his fingers in his golden curls. 

“We’ll be fashionably late. You know I love a good entrance,” the Chevalier chuckled softly. He pulled Philippe up and hoisted him back in his lap so they were facing each other. 

Philippe slid his hands down to Chevalier’s pants. “I suppose you’re right,” he mumbled with a small smirk. He worked his pants open with nimble fingers as Chevalier moved to kiss him. “No, no,” Philippe tsked. “Can’t mess up the face.” Chevalier smiled and dipped his head to kiss his neck again as Philippe lifted his gown up and pressed himself against his lover. He put his arm around Chevalier’s neck as he slowly sunk down on his cock with a whimper. The Chevalier slid his hands up his back and rolled his hips up into him.

“God, you’re ethereal,” Chevalier groaned as he looked up at his lover.   
Philippe became a mess of moans and whines on top of him. He tossed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Chevalier sucked dark purple marks on Philippe’s fair skin. Between the two of them, their moans could be heard well beyond the walls of their room. By the time they came, they were shouting and grunting anomalistically.

“Boys!” Liselotte called, pounding on the door. “Come on, I’m not walking in there alone.”

Philippe smiled as he caught his breath. “Give us a minute!” he yelled back. He kissed Chevalier softly, as not to ruin his makeup, before slipping out of his lap. He bent over the vanity and dabbed the sweat from his face. “Help me get dressed.” Chevalier got up and tucked himself back in his pants before unlacing the gown so it cascaded to the floor. He slipped a new gown over his head. He carefully laid the dress on the ground for Philippe to step into before lacing him up. Philippe sat down to roll the stockings on and stepped into his heels with a smile. Chevalier admired him with a wide smile. “What?” Philippe chuckled softly.

“Nothing,” Chevalier hummed. “You’re just beautiful.” He tucked a stray hair back into place. Before hooking his arm with Philippe’s and walking out with him.

“Finally,” Liselotte sighed. “Your brother wouldn’t leave me alone. I swear that man is worse than you.”

“Oh hush you. It takes time to look this good,” Philippe laughed and hooked his other arm with Liselotte. 

They walked to the doors of the ballroom and the guards pounded their staffs on the ground making the room go silent. “Philippe d’Orleans, Princess Palatine, and Chevalier de Lorraine,” the guards introduced. They walked in, each with wide grins on their faces. Philippe heard Louis sigh and mumble to François, but he just laughed it off. He was happy and he was with the two people he loved and he was going to unapologetically be himself. 

The three danced and drank without a care. At this point, stares and whispers had no effect on them. Philippe had been mocked his entire life, but he finally figured out that the perfect revenge was living without a care. 

By the time they retired to their rooms, the Chevalier and Liselotte had drunk a barrel of wine and instantly collapsed in bed. Philippe got his servant to undress him and let his hair down before he crawled in-between his two lovers. He put his arms around Liselotte and Chevalier cuddled against him from behind. 

This was the life of a prince. If his brother were to be remembered as the king who built Versailles, he wanted to be remembered as a passionate lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I should've done more research on 17th century dress Im sorry


End file.
